


Juste un baiser

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humour, Identity Reveal, Identités secrètes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: Tout avait commencé par une innocente discussion entre Rose et Mylène, et qui aurait parfaitement pu n'avoir aucune conséquence. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Chloé s'en mêle. Puis Alix. Puis Alya. Et que la question de qui avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un se trouve soudain au centre de toutes les conversations.





	1. Chapter 1

Tout avait commencé par une innocente discussion entre Rose et Mylène.

Suite à l'absence aussi imprévue que bienvenue de l'un de leurs professeurs, l'ensemble des élèves disposait d'une heure de libre. Les collégiens s'étaient aussitôt dispersés dans toute la salle de classe, formant de petits groupes pour bavarder joyeusement ou s'adonnant à diverses activités extrascolaires.

Mylène s’était ainsi glissée sur le banc occupé par Juleka et Rose, et bavardait à présent tranquillement avec cette dernière.

De l’autre côté de l’allée, Kim et Ivan discutaient avec animation avec Max, tout en se penchant par-dessus son épaule pour guetter l’écran d’une console de jeux que leur ami tenait entre ses mains. Indifférent à toute cette agitation, Nathaniel avait quant à lui manifestement décidé de mettre à profit ce temps libre supplémentaire pour avancer sur sa prochaine bande dessinée. Il s’attaquait à présent à la mise en couleur de sa page à grand coups de feutre, retenant parfois son souffle alors qu’il bougeait la main avec application.

Pendant ce temps, Sabrina et Chloé parlaient à voix basse, fusillant régulièrement du regard la brune Lila qui les toisait fièrement depuis l’autre extrémité de la pièce.

Refusant de rester assise durant ces instants de liberté, Alya s'était levée pour rejoindre Nino et Alix qui bavardaient debout près de l'une des fenêtres de la salle. Au vu de la manière dont elle brandissait maintenant fièrement son téléphone, nul doute que la jeune blogueuse avait réussi à orienter la conversation sur le sujet de son cher Ladyblog.

Marinette était quant à elle restée attablée à son bureau pour travailler sur de nouveaux designs tous droit sortis de son imagination fertile. La pointe de son crayon courait avec agilité sur les pages de son carnet de croquis, ne s'interrompant que lorsque la jeune fille relevait la tête pour jeter d'amoureux et forts peu discrets regards à Adrien, qui lisait tranquillement assis devant elle.

 

 

 

Une dizaine de minutes s’était tranquillement écoulée, quand le doux bourdonnement qui emplissait les airs fut brusquement troublé par des éclats de voix plus perçants que la moyenne.

Alix avait rejoint Mylène et Rose, et Chloé n’avait manifestement pu s’empêcher d’intervenir elle aussi dans cette conversation auparavant plus que paisible. Sous le regard effaré de la discrète Juleka, à présent debout aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, la blonde fille du maire s’était fendue de quelques acerbes piques qui avaient aussitôt déclenché l’hostilité d’Alix. La collégienne s’était immédiatement dressée face à Chloé pour défendre la pauvre Rose, qui peinait à répliquer à sa vindicative camarade de classe.

Et au vu des tempéraments explosifs des deux collégiennes, le ton était rapidement monté.

\- « Et puis de toute façon, c'est ridicule de se demander qui a déjà embrassé quelqu'un», s’exclama dédaigneusement Chloé. « On est au _collège_. C'est évident qu'à part les deux autres extraterrestres, personne n'a embrassé personne », poursuivit-elle en désignant successivement Mylène et Ivan du doigt. « Tout le monde serait déjà au courant dans le cas contraire. »

\- « Oh, je serai toi, je n'en serai pas si sûre », répliqua Alix, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. « Ce n'est pas parce que les gens sont moins démonstratifs qu'il ne se passe rien. »

\- « C'est complètement stupide », renifla orgueilleusement la blonde fille du maire. « J'en aurais _forcément_ entendu parler. Tout fini par se savoir. »

Les lèvres d'Alix s'etirèrent en un sourire plus large encore, tandis que leur propriétaire croisait les bras en un geste de défi. Quand une telle expression se peignait sur le visage rayonnant de la jeune fille, cette dernière n'avait généralement que deux mots à la bouche.

\- « On parie ? »

 

 

 

Chloé se figea un instant, stupéfaite.

\- « Je ne suis pas Kim, je te signale », répliqua l'irascible fille du maire en jetant un regard incendiaire à sa camarade de classe. « Tout ceci est absolument _ridicule_. »

\- « Oh, allons, tu n'as pas envie de savoir ? » la taquina Alix tandis qu'Alya s'approchait à son tour, vivement intéressée par ce scandaleux sujet.

\- « Moi j'aimerai bien », lança malicieusement la jeune blogueuse. « Qui sait, on aura peut-être des surprises. »

En proie à un visible dilemme intérieur, Chloé dévisagea longuement les deux jeunes filles. Lèvres pincées, la blonde collégienne semblait peser le pour et le contre, manifestement partagée entre une volonté manifeste de montrer qu'elle ne se souciait guère des amours du commun des mortels et une indéniable curiosité.

Cette dernière l’emporta finalement, et Chloé jeta un regard assassin à ses deux camarades de classe, tout en tentant de feindre un indicible ennui.

\- « Pourquoi pas… », lâcha-t-elle en contemplant négligemment ses ongles. « Ce n’est pas que ça m’intéresse, mais ça pourrait permettre de passer un peu le temps. »

\- « Ok, on va voir ça ! », répliqua Alix en éclatant de rire. « Votre attention, s’il vous plait ! », hurla-t-elle à l’ensemble de la classe, sa voix claire faisant aussitôt sursauter tous ses camarades. « J’aimerai savoir qui d’entre vous a déjà embrassé quelqu’un. Peu importe les circonstances, à partir du moment où vos lèvres ont déjà touchées celles de quelqu’un d’autre, ça compte comme un baiser », poursuivit-elle en jetant un regard interrogateur à Chloé et Alya, qui hochèrent la tête en signe d’approbation. « Et défense de mentir ! », conclut-elle triomphalement.

Alix se déplaça au milieu de l’allée d’un pas conquérant, avant de pointer tour à tour son crayon sur chaque élève, attendant visiblement d’eux qu’ils répondent avec la plus grande sincérité.

Que Mylène et Ivan lèvent la main ne surprit personne. Après tout, l’un des baisers qu’ils avaient tendrement échangé était même immortalisé dans le film que leur classe avait réalisé quelques mois auparavant.

Que Nino puis Alya secouent négativement la tête était déjà plus étonnant.

\- « Sérieusement ? », laissa machinalement échapper Kim. « J’étais persuadé que… que vous… »

S’empourprant légèrement, l’immense collégien s’interrompit.

\- « Que nous quoi ? », le taquina Alya avec un petit sourire goguenard.

\- « Rien, rien… », marmonna Kim en rougissant de plus belle. « Vous êtes toujours tout le temps ensemble, alors je pensais que… Je pense qu’on pensait tous que vous vous étiez déjà embrassés, c’est tout. »

\- « Comme quoi, il faut se méfier des fausses impressions », lança Nino avec un léger clin d’œil, mais non sans se rapprocher pour passer un bras familier par-dessus les épaules d’Alya. « Chacun son rythme. »

\- « Tout à fait », approuva Alix, avant de pivoter sur ses talons pour chercher sa prochaine victime.

Avec un large sourire, la collégienne pointa son crayon droit sur Chloé. Cette dernière tressaillit légèrement, avant de laisser échapper un soupir ennuyé.

\- « Non, je n’ai jamais embrassé personne », lâcha-t-elle de sa voix perçante. « Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manquées », poursuivit-elle en relevant fièrement le menton, ses yeux d’un bleu polaire semblant défier quiconque de vouloir mettre en doute le succès de l’illustre fille du maire. « Mais je préfère me réserver pour quelqu’un de _spécial_ », conclut-elle en jetant un vif coup d’œil en direction d’Adrien.

Ce dernier sentit un désagréable frisson lui traverser la colonne vertébrale.

Il détestait le regard de prédateur avec lequel le dévisageait à présent Chloé, et était soudain profondément soulagé que sa blonde camarade se trouve à l’autre bout de la classe en cet instant précis. L’allusion de Chloé était tout sauf subtile, et il était heureux de voir la présence de quelques mètres de sécurité entre son entreprenante amie d’enfance et lui.

Alix laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire moqueur, avant de se tourner à son tour vers le jeune mannequin.

\- « A toi, Adrien », lui lança-t-elle en souriant. « Alors, est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé quelqu’un ? »

\- « Il passe son temps à fréquenter des jolies filles, bien sûr qu’il a déjà embrassé quelqu’un », répliqua aussitôt Kim en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Non ! », rétorqua immédiatement Chloé, tout en serrant les poings de colère. « Pas _mon_ Adrichou. Ce n’est pas son genre. »

\- « Et si on laissait le principal intéressé répondre ? », les interrompit Alix, brandissant toujours son crayon sur Adrien.

Alors que tous les regards étaient à présent braqués sur lui, le jeune garçon rougit légèrement.

Se gratta nerveusement le crâne.

Toussota en se tortillant fébrilement sur son banc.

Puis, finalement, il hocha timidement la tête en signe d’approbation, brisant sans le savoir plusieurs cœurs au passage.

L’hésitation du jeune homme était parfaitement compréhensible. Bien qu’il n’en ait aucun souvenir, Adrien savait de source sûre que Ladybug l’avait embrassé alors qu’il était sous l’apparence de Chat Noir, afin de rompre le sortilège que lui avait jeté le Dislocoeur. Plagg s’était fait un plaisir de raconter cet intéressant fait au jeune homme, qui avait à peine osé y croire. Chat Noir avait ensuite littéralement harcelé sa Lady jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui confirme que oui, son sombre kwami ne lui mentait pas en lui affirmant qu’il avait été délivré par un baiser de l’héroïne de Paris. Oui, elle l’avait bien embrassé. Oui, elle avait remarqué qu’il ne s’en rappelait pas. Non, ce n’était pas _SI_ triste, il pouvait très bien vivre sans ce souvenir. Et non, elle ne le réembrasserait pas pour le consoler.

Bien sûr, Adrien savait pertinemment qu’il n’était peut-être pas prudent d’admettre devant ses camarades de classe qu’il avait déjà échangé un baiser avec quelqu’un. Et que l’explication _« être embrassé par Ladybug pour être délivré d’un envoûtement »_ était difficilement envisageable si des questions indiscrètes venaient à être posées. Mais en dépit du fait qu’il n’ait gardé aucun souvenir de ce précieux moment, Adrien refusait fermement de renier ce baiser de sa Lady.

La fille de ses rêves l’avait bel et bien embrassé, et il n'admettrait jamais le contraire.

De plus, Alix avait été claire sur le sujet de son petit sondage. A partir du moment où l’on avait ses lèvres qui avaient touché celle de quelqu’un d’autre, quelques soient les circonstances, cela comptait comme un baiser. Le furtif échange entre Chat Noir et Ladybug rentrait parfaitement dans cette définition.

C’est ainsi qu’après de nombreuses hésitations, Adrien avait finalement décidé de hocher affirmativement la tête en réponse à la question de sa camarade.

 

 

 

Assise derrière lui, Marinette était maintenant pétrifiée de désespoir.

Adrien avait embrassé quelqu’un.

 _SON_ Adrien avait déjà embrassé quelqu’un.

Elle aurait dû le savoir. Il était impossible que quelqu’un d’aussi beau, d’aussi parfait, d’aussi merveilleusement extraordinaire qu’Adrien Agreste ait atteint l’âge vénérable de quinze ans sans que personne ne se soit déjà emparé de ses si attirantes lèvres.

Elle n’osait pas penser à qui pouvait bien être son inattendue rivale.

Probablement une fille qu’il avait rencontrée au cours de l'une de ses nombreuses séances photos. Une superbe mannequin, à n’en pas douter, et certainement blonde. Avec laquelle il aurait un jour de non moins superbes enfants blonds.

Ce qui voulait dire que jamais Marinette n’épouserait Adrien. Que jamais ils ne deviendraient les heureux parents de deux garçons et d’une fille, pas plus qu’ils n’auraient un jour un chien ou un hamster.

Alors que l’imagination fertile de Marinette l’entrainait au loin, la jeune fille fut soudain brutalement ramenée à la réalité par Alix, qui laissa échapper une fort peu discrète quinte de toux. L’héroïne de Paris réalisa brusquement que sa camarade s’était à présent tournée vers elle, et qu’elle braquait son regard inquisiteur droit dans sa direction.

Le sujet du sondage improvisé auquel etait soumit l'ensemble de la classe ressurgit aussitôt dans l'esprit de Marinette, et immédiatement, ses inquiétudes concernant Adrien disparurent de ses pensées, balayées par une violente vague de panique.

\- « Marinette ? », poursuivit implacablement Alix, dirigeant à présent son crayon sur la jeune styliste en herbe. « Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé quelqu’un ? »

\- « Oh », s’exclama Alya, un large sourire aux lèvres, « Pour ça je peux répondre à sa pla- »

Les paroles de la blogueuse s’étranglèrent dans sa gorge quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa meilleure amie.

Marinette était rouge.

Indéniablement, complètement, extrêmement rouge.

Nuque, oreilles, nez, pommettes, la moindre surface de peau de la malheureuse jeune fille s’était parée d’une couleur écarlate presque insoutenable.

\- « C’est donc un _‘oui’_? », nota Alix avec un petit sourire narquois, tandis que Marinette s’empourprait de plus belle, sous le regard compatissant de ses camarades de classe.

Alors qu’Alya s’apprêtait à faire un pas vers son amie, Alix la retint fermement par le bras, manifestement décidée à ne pas laisser le moindre esclandre perturber son méthodique inventaire.

Alors que l’attention se dirigeait à présent vers Nathaniel, Marinette enfouit ses mains dans son visage, retenant difficilement le gémissement de désespoir qui tentait de franchir ses lèvres.

Chat Noir.

Elle avait déjà embrassé Chat Noir.

Mais ça ne devrait pas compter, se martelait la jeune fille mortifiée. Officiellement, c’était Ladybug qui l’avait embrassé. Pas _elle_. Pas la _elle-Marinette_.

Et elle ne l’avait pas embrassé.

Elle l’avait délivré d’un envoûtement.

Ce n’avait rien à voir.

 _ABSOLUMENT_ rien à voir.

Si ça avait été un réel baiser, elle se serait très certainement souvenue avec une parfaite précision de la douceur des lèvres de Chat Noir.

De la chaleur de sa peau.

Des bonds incontrôlables qu’avaient effectué son propre cœur à ce contact certes nécessaire, mais pour autant loin d’être désagréable.

Et elle se serait certainement demandé ce qu’elle aurait ressenti s’il lui avait rendu son baiser, s’il avait passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux, si le mouvement de ses lèvres avait épousé celui des siennes...

Ce qui n’était pas le cas.

 _ABSOLUMENT_ pas le cas.

Et le souvenir du baiser qu’elle avait échangé avec Chat Noir était _UNIQUEMENT_ gravé dans son esprit parce qu’elle avait une excellente mémoire.

Rien de plus.

\- « Raaaaa, cet idiot de Chat ! » maugréa instinctivement Marinette entre ses doigts, tandis que ses joues s’empourpraient de plus belle.

Heureusement pour la jeune fille, les mots qui s’étaient bien malgré elle échappés de ses lèvres avaient été prononcés à voix suffisamment basse pour que personne ne les entende.

Personne, sauf son voisin de devant. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien sursauta violement quand son ouïe affutée captura les quelques paroles qu'avaient prononcées Marinette.

_Chat ?_

Elle avait dit _Chat_ ?

C'était impossible.

Car prononcé dans un tel contexte, alors que Marinette était visiblement plus que mortifiée au souvenir d'un quelconque baiser, ce nom voudrait dire que celui qui l'avait embrassée s'appelait... _Chat ?_

_Chat... Chat Noir ?_

Non.

Il avait certainement dû mal entendre.

Marinette avait dû dire « _Chad_ ». Ou « _Charles_ ». Voire « _Charly_ », peut-être ?

Mais pas « _Chat_ ».

Incapable de rester plus longtemps sans savoir avec certitude quel était le nom exact qui avait franchi les lèvres de sa camarade de classe, Adrien se retourna sur son siège pour faire face à une Marinette qui se tassait à présent tellement sur son bureau qu'elle semblait vouloir disparaitre sous terre.

Le jeune homme jeta un bref regard en direction des autres collégiens, qui ne semblaient guère se préoccuper d'eux désormais. Tous formaient à présent un cercle autour de Max, et si Adrien ignorait ce qu'avait pu dire le jeune homme pour attirer à ce point leur attention, il était soulagé de voir que personne ne se souciait désormais ni de lui, ni de son écarlate voisine.

\- « Marinette », souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

La jeune fille releva la tête aussi brusquement que si elle avait été traversée par une décharge électrique. Son visage était à présent d'un rouge si intense qu'il devait être humainement impossible de s'empourprer davantage, et pour la première fois, Adrien nota à quel point cette vive couleur faisait ressortir de façon extraordinaire ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux. Ce contraste de nuances était à la fois saisissant et, quelque part, curieusement familier.

Marinette fixait à présent le jeune homme sans mot dire, aussi effrayée et immobile qu'un animal paralysé par la lueur des phares d'un inattendu véhicule.

Mais Adrien n'était pas en mesure de s'inquiéter des états d'âme qu'il inspirait à sa voisine.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

\- « Marinette », reprit-il d'une voix tendue. « Tu as dit Chat... _Chat Noir_ ? C'est lui qui t'a embrassée ? »

Sa camarade de classe sursauta violemment, et Adrien cru pendant un bref instant qu'elle était en train de faire une crise cardiaque ou un quelconque malaise. Il n'en était heureusement rien, mais si le jeune garçon avait un instant pensé qu'il était impossible pour sa voisine de rougir plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, il constata à sa grande surprise qu'il était loin d'avoir raison. La peau de Marinette, déjà d'une vive couleur écarlate, s'empourpra plus encore, à un point qu'il devenait presque douloureux de la regarder.

Adrien pouvait presque sentir une douce chaleur irradier des joues de sa voisine de classe, mais pour l'instant, il ne s'en souciait guère. Le vif embarra de la jeune fille était une réponse en soi, et elle plongeait le mannequin dans la plus grande perplexité.

Chat Noir aurait embrassé Marinette ?

C'était impossible.

Parfaitement impossible.

Quelqu'un avait dû faire une mauvaise blague à la jeune fille.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

S'il avait volé un baiser à Marinette, il s'en serait forcément souvenu.

Qu'il oublie avoir embrassé une fille – _LA fille_ \- , passe encore, mais deux ? Non. Clairement non. Adrien réfutait catégoriquement l'idée que son héroïque alter-ego ait pu s'emparer des lèvres de toutes les filles de Paris sans que sa mémoire n'en garde la moindre trace.

Il y avait certainement une autre explication.

Tandis que le bouillonnant cerveau du jeune homme tentait de résoudre comme il le pouvait cette perturbante énigme, Marinette semblait quant à elle être à présent au bord du malaise.

\- « Oh, cet idiot, _idiot_ de Chat », murmura-t-elle de nouveau entre ses doigts, sans réaliser une fois de plus qu'Adrien l'entendait parfaitement.

Et le jeune homme se figea aussitôt.

Cette voix...

Ce ton exaspéré sur lequel avait été prononcé son prénom...

Cet agacement si familier...

Et s'il n'y avait pas deux filles ?

S'il n'y en avait qu'une seule ?

Une seule fille. Une seule Ladybug. Une seule Marinette.

Un seul baiser.

Cette soudaine révélation le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant presque vaciller sur sa chaise.

Marinette était Ladybug.

Ladybug était Marinette.

Alors que cette idée s'imposait brutalement à lui, Adrien sentit tout à coup une vive onde de chaleur se propager dans tout son être. Comme si le moindre de ses organes avait soudain pris feu sous l'effet d'une foudroyante combustion spontanée. Comme si son épiderme était tout à coup devenu plus brûlant que la surface d'un lac de lave.

La fille de ses rêves était là.

Si proche qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre les doigts pour la toucher.

Le coeur d'Adrien battait à présent à grands coups effrénés, comme s'il tentait de s'enfuir de sa poitrine à force d'en heurter violemment les parois. Marinette avait peut-être eu l'air d'être au bord de la crise cardiaque quelques instants plus tôt, mais à présent, le jeune mannequin n'était définitivement pas loin d'en faire une.

 

 

 

Ignorant la soudaine prise de conscience qui venait d'illuminer l'esprit de son camarade de classe ainsi que les vives réactions que cette révélation engendrait chez lui, Marinette semblait toujours autant à l'agonie. Elle était à présent affalée sur son bureau, tête enfouie entre ses bras croisés, et seules ses oreilles d'un saisissant rouge étaient désormais encore visibles.

Adrien avait parfaitement conscience que la jeune fille était mortifiée par le souvenir de son baiser et il s'en voulait d'avoir à retourner le couteau dans la plaie, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il refusait de rester ainsi sans savoir. Il devait confirmer ses soupçons, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Se tordant encore un peu plus sur son siège, autant que ce que lui permettait sa colonne vertébrale, Adrien se pencha en direction de sa voisine de derrière.

\- « Marinette », murmura-t-il dans un souffle. « Marinette », répéta-t-il une fois de plus en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

La jeune fille releva finalement la tête vers lui, et Adrien fut aussitôt happé par ses yeux d'un bleu plus pur que celui d'un ciel d'été.

Les yeux de Ladybug.

C'était l'évidence même. A présent qu'il savait quoi regarder, Adrien était tellement submergé par la frappante ressemblance entre les deux jeunes filles que son esprit ne savait même plus sur lequel de leurs points communs se focaliser. Le héros de Paris s'était tant de fois perdu dans la contemplation de sa coéquipière qu'il connaissait à présent son visage par cœur, et il n'avait aucun mal à superposer ses traits à ceux de Marinette.

La courbure de sa mâchoire. Son petit nez retroussé. Ses cheveux d'un noir si doux qu'il en semblait presque bleu. Ses cils incroyablement longs. Sa peau d'albâtre. Ses lèvres d'un tendre rose. Ses petites taches de rousseurs qu'on ne voyait qu'en l'approchant de très près.

Et ses yeux, oh, ses yeux...

\- « Oui ? » demanda Marinette d'une voix plaintive, tirant brusquement le jeune homme de sa rêverie.

\- « Heu... J-Je... Je voulais te dire, à propos du baiser... », commença maladroitement Adrien, avant de s'interrompre, rouge de gêne, tandis que Marinette s'empourprait elle aussi en retour.

Le jeune homme n'était pas certain de réussir à formuler les conclusions auxquelles il venait tout juste de parvenir sans faire paniquer son adorable camarade de classe. Ni même de parvenir à aligner trois mots devant celle qui était la fille de ses rêves sans pour passer pour un parfait idiot.

Alors que Marinette le fixait toujours, la surprise et la gêne se disputant désormais sur son visage, l'adolescent décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Il était un héros, après tout.

Il avait déjà affronté bien pire comme situation.

\- « J-Je voulais te dire... », reprit-il péniblement, « Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand j'ai dit que j'avais d-déjà... Déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? »

Il s'interrompit de nouveau, ne sachant comment poursuivre. A son grand désarroi, il se sentait rougir sous le regard attentif de Marinette. La peau de ses joues se réchauffait lentement mais sûrement, et sa nuque le picotait tandis que l'épiderme de l'arrière de son cou s'empourprait à son tour.

Se passant machinalement la main derrière le crâne, le jeune garçon déglutit péniblement.

\- « En fait, je... Je sais que j'ai déjà été embrassé par quelqu'un », poursuivit-il, « Mais en réalité je n'en ai aucun souvenir. C'est mon... C'est quelqu'un qui était là qui me l'a raconté. »

A peine ces mots avaient-ils finit de franchir les lèvres d'Adrien que les immenses yeux bleus de Marinette s'écarquillèrent.

De surprise.

Et, à la grande stupéfaction du jeune homme, d'horreur.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, avant de rapidement se reprendre. Toute timidité soudain envolée, elle fronça furieusement les sourcils avant d'incliner le buste vers Adrien. La jeune fille fixait son camarade droit dans les yeux, et son regard azur s'était fait aussi perçant que lorsqu'elle combattait sous l'apparence de l'illustre Ladybug.

\- « Adrien, est-ce que tu es allé voir la police pour leur parler de ça ? », murmura-t-elle d'un ton pressant, où l'indignation se disputait à une vive inquiétude.

\- « Hein ? », s'exclama le jeune mannequin, stupéfait. « Que... Non, non ! »

\- « C'est grave, Adrien », reprit Marinette en continuant de le dévisager de son regard acéré. « Si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal... »

\- « Non ! », l'interrompit son camarade d'une voix paniquée. « Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Ce... C'était... »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, puis se passa machinalement les doigts sur le visage avant de laisser échapper un lourd soupir.

Il n'allait jamais y arriver.

Refusant de voir la conversation lui échapper à cause d'un simple malentendu, l'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration afin de tenter de retrouver son calme. Puis, aussi délicatement que s'il cherchait à attraper un oiseau effarouché, Adrien posa sa main sur le poignet de Marinette tout en esquissant le plus rassurant des sourires. Il la sentit tressaillir à ce contact, tout comme il eut soudainement l'impression que l'épiderme de ses propres doigts avait pris feu. Cependant, le jeune garçon était déterminé à ne pas se laisser troubler davantage.

\- « C'était pendant l'attaque d'un akuma », expliqua-t-il avec un calme d'autant plus remarquable que son cœur était en réalité au bord de l'explosion. « C'est pour ça que je n'en ai aucun souvenir. J'étais sous l'emprise d'un super vilain et c'est... C'est Ladybug qui m'a embrassé », chuchota-t-il finalement. « Pour me délivrer du sortilège. »

Il vit sa coéquipière froncer les sourcils, tandis qu'elle tentait manifestement de se remémorer un affrontement pendant lequel elle aurait été amenée à embrasser Adrien Agreste.

En cet instant précis, affirmer que Marinette était perplexe n'était pas peu dire.

La jeune fille avait beau fouiller dans les moindres recoins de sa mémoire, creuser dans ses souvenirs avec autant d'intensité que si elle avait été à la recherche du plus précieux des trésors, elle était absolument certaine de n'avoir jamais, jamais, définitivement jamais embrassé Adrien.

Non pas qu'il n'y ait d'ailleurs eu la moindre chance qu'elle ait pu oublier un évènement pareil si celui-ci avait réellement eu lieu.

La simple pensée des lèvres d'Adrien effleurant les siennes la propulsait déjà aux confins de l'extase, alors si de tels faits s'étaient bels et biens produits un jour, Marinette était certaine qu'elle aurait été si heureuse, si comblée, si foudroyée de bonheur que jamais elle ne serait redescendue de cet état de grâce.

Mais rien de semblable ne s'était un jour produit, elle en était absolument sûre.

Au cours de ses nombreuses missions qu'elle avait accomplie en tant que Ladybug, c'est à peine si elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser Adrien deux ou trois fois. Et jamais dans des circonstances qui auraient pu lui faire dire qu'ils avaient échangé un baiser.

Marinette savait pertinemment que son camarade n'était pas du genre à mentir, alors il était certainement la victime d'un sinistre malentendu.

Elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé.

C'était une certitude.

\- « C'est impossible », lâcha-t-elle machinalement, avant de rougir furieusement quand Adrien braqua sur elle ses yeux d'un vert incroyablement lumineux.

Avoir un regard aussi envoûtant devrait être interdit.

\- « Je t'assure que si », lui assura son voisin de classe d'un ton convaincu. « J'ai été embrassé par Ladybug. »

\- « J-J'ai du mal à y croire », balbutia Marinette d'un ton incrédule, ne sachant que dire pour convaincre Adrien qu'il se trompait lourdement.

\- « Je n'y croyais pas non plus », répliqua doucement le blond mannequin, « Alors j'ai posé la question directement à Ladybug. Enfin, j'ai _harcelé_ Ladybug de questions jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réponde, pour être honnête », rectifia-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux, tandis que Marinette le fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « Et elle me l'a confirmé. Elle m'a embrassé pendant que j'étais sous l'emprise du Dislocoeur. »

Le cerveau de Marinette manqua soudainement d'exploser sous l'effet d'un dévastateur court-circuit, tandis qu'une foudroyante réaction en chaîne figeait un à un ses malheureux neurones ébahis.

Impossible.

C'était impossible.

Cette histoire ressemblait point pour point à une série d'événements qui lui étaient bel et bien arrivés, à un détail près.

A un _ÉNORME_ détail près.

Le garçon qu'elle avait embrassé n'était pas Adrien.

C'était Chat Noir.

Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

La referma, ne sachant que dire.

La rouvrit, la referma encore.

Au fond de la classe, tous ses camarades entouraient à présent Lila et Chloé, qui se toisaient avec tant d'animosité que l'air en crépitait d'hostilité. Seule Alya restait légèrement en retrait, continuant de jeter d'incisifs coups d'œil à sa meilleure amie, mais Marinette n'en avait que faire.

Elle était physiquement présente, figée sur son siège comme si elle avait été paralysée par un mystérieux sortilège, mais son esprit était à des années-lumière de son corps. Péniblement, douloureusement, elle tentait de rassembler ses pensées éparses pour essayer de former un tout cohérant.

Chat Noir. Adrien. Le baiser.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible, mais son cerveau affolé se cabrait encore à cette invraisemblable idée.

Alors qu'elle se sentait à deux doigts de se faire submerger par une incontrôlable vague de panique, Marinette croisa soudain le regard anxieux d'Adrien. L'expression de son camarade de classe reflétait une telle inquiétude qu'elle sortit la jeune fille de son état de stupeur affolée aussi sûrement que ne l'aurait fait un choc électrique.

Elle prit plusieurs lourdes inspirations, tenant de faire descendre son inquiétant rythme cardiaque, avant de retrouver peu à peu son calme. A présent redescendue à un niveau de tension acceptable, Marinette se focalisa sur son voisin de classe. Elle connaissait les traits d'Adrien si bien qu'elle aurait pu les redessiner de mémoire, mais elle observait à présent le jeune garçon avec une intensité inédite, le dévisageant avec autant d'attention que si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Le vert de ses yeux lui semblait soudain terriblement familier. Et en imaginant ses cheveux blonds un peu plus long et légèrement en bataille, ce sentiment de déjà-vu se faisait douloureusement plus fort. Sans noter le petit sourire contrit qui éclairait à présent le visage du jeune garçon.

Chat Noir. Adrien.

Adrien. Chat Noir.

Ces deux noms dansaient sous le crâne de Marinette, tandis que tout s'éclairait soudain d'un jour nouveau.

\- « C'est intéressant », lança soudain la jeune fille, d'une voix qu'elle voulait détachée, mais dont elle ne réussit pas tout à fait à maîtriser le tremblement nerveux. « Je croyais que la seule personne que Ladybug avait jamais embrassé était Chat Noir. »

\- « Il faut croire que je suis un privilégié », rétorqua Adrien avec un malicieux clin d'oeil que Marinette ne reconnaissait que trop bien. « Et c'est tout aussi intéressant, mais il me semblait également que Chat noir n'avait jamais embrassé personne que Ladybug. »

\- « Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que j'avais embrassé Chat Noir », le taquina Marinette avec un faible sourire, tout en s'empourprant de plus belle.

\- « J'ai bien peur que ton visage ne parle pour toi», chuchota Adrien d'un ton complice, avant de baisser machinalement son regard sur le fin poignet de Marinette.

Poignet sur lequel reposaient toujours ses propres doigts.

Terriblement conscient de cette proximité physique, le jeune homme se sentit rougir de nouveau.

Marinette. Ladybug.

\- « Admettons. », reprit soudain sa camarade de classe, parlant à voix si basse que nul autre que lui ne pouvait saisir les mots qui se glissaient hors de ses lèvres. « J'ai embrassé Chat Noir. Mais moi, au moins, je m'en souviens », poursuivit-elle d'un ton taquin. « Alors que je constate que le baiser de Ladybug ne t'as absolument pas marqué. Pauvre Ladybug, ce n'est pas très flatteur pour elle...», conclut-elle avec un léger clin d'œil.

Adrien sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Ou en enchainer deux un peu trop vite, peut-être.

Comment sa Lady pouvait-elle être aussi adorable ? A rougir ainsi tout en se moquant gentiment de lui, elle ne se doutait certainement pas de l'état dans lequel elle mettait son pauvre partenaire.

\- « Je t'assure qu'il y a peu de chose au monde que je regrette autant que d'avoir oublié ce baiser », répliqua Adrien avec ferveur, tout en déplaçant doucement ses doigts le long du poignet de Marinette.

Lentement, centimètre par centimètre.

Jusqu'à recouvrir sa main de la sienne.

\- « Quelle tristesse. Ça devait pourtant être un baiser extraordinaire », chuchota la jeune fille en le fixant avec une intensité telle qu'Adrien sentit un violent frisson traverser une à une la moindre de ses vertèbres.

\- « Je n'en doute pas un instant », répondit-il sur le même ton, tout en se noyant dans les superbes yeux de Marinette.

Comment avait-il pu ne jamais remarquer _CE_ bleu ? Clair, lumineux, limpide comme le plus paradisiaque des lagons, et d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Tandis que le jeune garçon se perdait dans la contemplation de sa partenaire, les doigts de Marinette bougèrent légèrement pour s'entrelacer avec les siens. Et soudain, Adrien eu la certitude absolue qu'il venait probablement de mourir d'une crise cardiaque et d'atterrir directement au paradis.

La peau de sa coéquipière était douce, chaude, et il pouvait sentir le pouls de la jeune fille battre avec force sous ses doigts. Il tenait la main de Marinette. De Ladybug. Enfin.

Dès l'instant où la main d'Adrien avait recouvert celle de sa partenaire, la vive couleur écarlate dont s'étaient parées les joues de la jeune fille s'était faite plus profonde encore, mais Marinette ne lâchait pas Adrien du regard. Le blond mannequin esquissa un timide sourire, tout en serrant délicatement les doigts de sa partenaire entre les siens.

\- « Et est-ce que... est ce que tu crois que Ladybug accepterait de m'embrasser une fois de plus ? », lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Les pupilles de Marinette se dilatèrent légèrement de surprise, et elle battit plusieurs fois de ses paupières bordées de longs cils tandis qu'elle semblait lentement réaliser le sens de cette cruciale question. Puis, enfin, un sourire hésitant se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille, avant de s'élargir de plus en plus sous l'effet d'une adorable joie incrédule.

\- « J-Je... Je crois que oui, chaton », répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, alors que ses yeux étincelaient à présent autant qu'une nuée d'étoiles. « Mais il faudrait sûrement lui demander d'abord. »

Réalisant soudainement qu'il avait retenu son souffle dans l'attente de la réponse de sa partenaire, Adrien avala brusquement une profonde goulée d'air.

Machinalement, il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Marinette, autant pour ressentir la chaleur de sa peau que pour tenter désespérément de maitriser le tremblement nerveux qui agitait à présent ses mains. Il pouvait sentir sa coéquipière frissonner elle aussi, et ce simple fait lui redonna le courage dont il craignait devoir manquer au dernier instant.

Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, Adrien se leva de son banc pour se pencher encore plus vers Marinette.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient à présent plus séparées que de quelques centimètres, et le monde semblait avoir soudain disparu autour des deux adolescents. Oubliés, leurs camarades de classe, le sondage d'Alix, les regards inquisiteurs d'Alya et les éclats de voix perçants de Chloé.

Seuls existaient à présent les deux jeunes héros, leurs doigts tendrement entrelacés et des yeux d'un intense bleu turquoise qui se perdaient dans un non moins fascinant regard d'émeraude. Frissonnants, rougissants, les adolescents étaient à présent si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs souffles haletants s'entremêlaient dans le minuscule espace qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres.

\- « Ma Lady, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? », murmura Adrien d'une voix rauque.

\- « Oui, chaton », chuchota Marinette d'une voix à peine audible, tout en tendant sa main libre pour passer délicatement ses doigts le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme.

Le visage d'Adrien s'éclaira d'un tendre sourire, et ses doigts bougèrent comme mue par une volonté propre pour aller se perdre dans la chevelure noire de sa coéquipière. Puis, sans quitter un instant Marinette du regard, l'adolescent franchit les derniers centimètres d'air qui subsistaient encore entre leurs lèvres entrouvertes.

Et le temps sembla soudain suspendu.

La chair tendre et rosée des lèvres de Marinette était douce, infiniment plus douce que tout ce qu'Adrien aurait jamais pu imaginer. Légèrement humide aussi, et délicieusement chaude. Mais cette délicate chaleur n'était en réalité rien en comparaison du violent brasier qui s'était allumé dans le creux de la poitrine de l'adolescent. Adrien avait l'impression que ses veines charriaient à présent des torrents de lave brûlante, qui déferlaient à un rythme qui n'avait d'équivalent que les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, n'arrivait plus à respirer, n'arrivait plus à songer à quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas Marinette.

Ses doigts dans les siens. Ses cheveux caressant sa joue. Ses lèvres dansant sous les siennes. Ses doux soupirs qui caressaient son visage.

Marinette. Sa Lady. _SA_ Lady.

Complètement absorbé par son envoûtante partenaire, le jeune homme ne remarquait même pas les hoquets de surprise qui s'élevaient du reste de la pièce, alors que leurs camarades de classe surprenaient enfin leur amoureuse étreinte.

Adrien n'en avait que faire. Plus rien n'existait, à part cette extraordinaire jeune fille dont il avait la chance de partager l'existence.

Puis, alors que la conscience d'Adrien s'effaçait peu à peu, diluée dans un océan de félicité, le jeune homme sentit les lèvres de Marinette s'étirer dans un tendre sourire. Et eu soudain l'impression que son cœur allait éclater de bonheur.

Adrien ne se rappelait peut-être pas du premier baiser que lui avait offert sa Lady, mais celui qu'il échangeait avec elle en cet instant précis était absolument parfait.

Et cette fois, ce merveilleux instant resterait sans nul doute à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, comme le plus précieux et le plus miraculeux des souvenirs. 


End file.
